Alex Rider's Judo lesson
by guineapigir1
Summary: Alex Rider tries out a new martial art . Will he like judo ? May or may not be a one shot DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE ALEX RIDER FRANCHISE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't expect it to be any good! But do give it a try ! :) Set after Never say die.**

Alex checked the room around him , it was filled with a selection of parents and kids all with varying degrees of excitment on their faces.

The kids were all belts up to orange and were running around the mat excitidly getting ready for the lesson to start. Alex suddenly felt self conscious as he realised they were all much younger than him : no one looked much older than 13 !

Suddenly the sensei (leader) called everyone to line up and the hum of chatter dispappeared. Alex looked around confused, where was he supposed to go ?

A girl - one of the few yellow belts - approached him and smiling up at him started to speak. Alex groaned inwardly he hadn't wanted to come to a judo class but MI6 had recommended it as a good martial art to learn and so here he was surronded by pestering 5-13 year olds .

The aforementioned girl (who loooked about 13) was actuallly quite helpful , she explained to Alex that as he was new he should go and kneel down at the other end of the mat . This was due to everyone lining up due to belt then age if that was okay, she told him.

Alex nodded and went and kneeled down wondering what on earth he would be learning in this lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction so please don't expect it to be any good! But do give it a try ! :) Set after Never say die.

Alex checked the room around him , it was filled with a selection of parents and kids all with varying degrees of excitment on their faces.

The kids were all belts up to orange and were running around the mat excitidly getting ready for the lesson to start. Alex suddenly felt self conscious as he realised they were all much younger than him : no one looked much older than 13 !

Suddenly the sensei (leader) called everyone to line up and the hum of chatter dispappeared. Alex looked around confused, where was he supposed to go ?

A girl - one of the few yellow belts - approached him and smiling up at him started to speak. Alex groaned inwardly he hadn't wanted to come to a judo class but MI6 had recommended it as a good martial art to learn and so here he was surronded by pestering 5-13 year olds .

The aforementioned girl (who loooked about 13) was actuallly quite helpful , she explained to Alex that as he was new he should go and kneel down at the other end of the mat . This was due to everyone lining up due to belt then age if that was okay, she told him.

Alex nodded and went and kneeled down wondering what on earth he would be learning in this lesson.

 **Thanks for reading this , i'm not quite sure weather this fandom is dead** **!**

The sensei spoke fir a couple of seconds about a competition coming up and how he expected all higher grades to be there, then he called out rei ! Everyone (including Alex ) bowed and then sensei started thee warm up.

A couple of minutes later, Alex was taken aside by sensei and shown some basic breakfalls and holdowns ,a throw and how to take hold .

He grinned as Alex did each one and praised him , Alex was a natural at this apparently ! He glanced around the room and saw the yellow belt, Alex had spoken to earlier , she was sitting on the side and sipping a water bottle.

He waved her over and asked why she was sitting out, she explained tgat there hadn't been a partner for her (odd numbers are a pain) .

Sensei grined and told her to do some light randoori -like the others- with Alex

(light practice ) , she smiled at Alex abd they took hold .

A few minutes later Alex was starting to realise why they said Judo was a hard sport to master ! For one you had to keep on your toes and moving for the whole of each match , two size didn't matter , Alex was easily two heads taller than the yellow belt facing him but she was kicking his but ! And three, sometimes your oppenent decides to hold conversation while you are practicing !

The conversation part was iritating Alex the most , it was twice now that he had been almost thrown due to a question his opponent had asked him that he had focused on so much that ge forgot what he was doing ! Alex had also been thrown twice !

Sensei wondered past again and seeing Alex struggle yelled out 'Carrie ! Go easier, let him have a few more chances to throw you !' Carrie did as she was told and a few secounds later a chance to throw came up !


End file.
